


Swoosh

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [17]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU Story, Blogging, College AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Kagome is a typical college freshman who meets a mysterious stranger on an online blog...





	Swoosh

It’s late one January eve, around 11pm as Kagome stretches her arms and leans back in her chair thrilled to finally be done with her essay.  The argument piece for her Philosophy class was supposed to be a breeze topic, having grown up in the world of shrines, on why the older temples still had a place and purpose in this modern age.  But it took her much longer than expected to write and now 20 pages and several cups of coffee later, the desire to sleep didn’t seem to be forth coming.  Sighing, she logs on to the colleges online blog to see if anyone else was in the same predicament as her. 

 _MomoiroUmi_.  Sango, a friend of hers, still seems to be awake so she starts up a chat with the girl.  Between the back and forth messages, gossiping about campus life, or lacking love life, among other things, Kagome continues to scroll lazily through the feed, catching up on older posts since she’d last logged on earlier in the day.  It was a few posts down, and reblogged by another friend _Hentai_Sohei_ that snags her attention for two reasons.  First off, Miroku, Hentai_Sohei’s real name, only followed and posted pics of pretty girls, perverted jokes, and other things of that nature, hence the fitting user name, but these reblogs didn’t fit that mold.  Several drawings, all shared one after the other were of pictures ranging from lifelike portraits to nature scenes; and the portraits weren’t even of girls, just captivatingly random and skillful renditions of people you might come across out in public.    

Now the girl’s curiosity was peaked, who was this artist that went by ShiroAinu, could it be a close friend of Miroku’s because that would make sense if he was supporting a friend’s work or was he just as intrigued by the pictures like she was?  Bummer, no blue dot next to Hentai_Sohei’s icon, so she asks her friend if she’d ever heard of the artist. 

Chairo_no_me- _‘Hey Sango, did you see the pictures Miroku posted from ShiroAinu?  Is that a friend of his?’_

MomoiroUmi- _‘The cool drawings, yeah he mentioned that guy is in one of his classes.’  ‘Why?’_

Chairo_no_me- _‘Just curious, he doesn’t usually post that kind stuff.  Is the guy an art major or something?’_

MomoiroUmi- _‘As far as I know he’s not, just likes to draw I guess, but that’s all I know.’_

Chairo_no_me- _‘Oh okay.’_

MomoiroUmi- _‘Why don’t you ask the guy yourself?’  ‘Send him a message.’  ‘And let me know what he says.’_

Chairo_no_me- _‘Maybe I will later thanks.’  ‘I think I’m gonna try and get some sleep now, I’ve got class at 9 tomorrow.  TTYL.’_

MomoiroUmi- _‘TTYL girl :)’_

Kagome sits back in her chair again debating whether do a little research right now or wait till the morning.  But the longer she stares at one drawing, of an older woman sitting on a bench in front of a shrine she decides why not just get it over with.  Searching for the name she’s a little sad to see no blue dot on his icon.  Oh well, she could just leave a little message anyways.  _‘Hi.  Just wanted to say, loved your drawings a lot, especially the lady in front of a shrine.’_

Message sent, and laptop turned off, she gets ready for bed, a quick shower, hair and teeth brushed, PJ’s on.  Fluffing her pillow and pulling back the covers, that’s when she hears the swoosh sound on her phone.  A message?  She grabs her phone from the nightstand before tucking herself under the covers and pulls up the college blog, surprised that ShiroAinu had responded already.  _‘Loved is a strong word but okay, it’s cool.’_

Wow, that was an interesting reaction to the young girl, this guy could have just said thank you.

Chairo_no_me- _‘I chose loved because liked wasn’t good enough to describe them.’_  

ShiroAinu- _‘Geez, calm down, I said it’s cool you looooved my drawings.’_

Seriously, this guy’s teasing her now!

Chairo_no_me- _‘Yes, I looooooved them.  But don’t get all big headed over it.’_

ShiroAinu- _‘Let me guess, you must be chick?  Well girly, I ain’t getting all big headed about it so calm your hormones.’_

Oh, hell no!

Chairo_no_me- _‘Well excuse me, yes I’m a girl, no I’m not PMS’ing, and my first message to you was plenty cordial, YOU kicked it up a notch!’_

ShiroAinu- _‘Seeeeee…  hormones.’_

Ugh, what a jerk!  He could draw well but his manners damn near suck!  Kagome shuts down the app without responding back and tries to go to sleep, but a few minutes later she hears the swoosh sound again.  Rolling her eyes, no way, not tonight buddy.

 

The next morning, having forgotten about the conversation, Kagome follows her normal Tuesday routine, classes at 9am, lunch with Sango, a 1pm class, before heading to the local coffee house to relax and do some homework.  She had noticed the red marker on the blog’s app between classes, tempting her to answer, but had ignored it, figuring the guy probably threw in one last retort that she wouldn’t be interested in anyways.  The cocky bastard didn’t deserve the attention after being such a dick until she was good and ready. 

 

Around 5pm and the last of her homework complete, she finally kicks back and turns the app on; well, well, 3 messages, the first must have been the swoosh she heard last night, but the next two came in around 10am this morning. 

ShiroAinu- _‘I’m sorry I was being a jerk.  I didn’t have a good day today.’_

ShiroAinu _\- ‘Still silent huh?’_

ShiroAinu _\- ‘Come on girly, let’s start over?’  Puppy dog gif_                 

Kagome bites her bottom lip, debating whether to give him a second chance.  He did apologize…  Maybe he was having a bad day yesterday…  Or she’s a fool for believing it.  And that last response was cute…  Sighing, alright, she could admit to being too damn forgiving, it was a weakness.  Checking the time, she decides to go back to her dorm before responding, that way if he pisses her off again, she can rant in the comfort of her room.

 

7 pm.  After logging onto her laptop, she goes straight to the message center without checking her feed wanting to get this whole debacle out of her way first.  While he may or may not have deserved it, she really didn’t want to be the one that felt bad.

Chairo_no_me- _‘Alright, apology accepted.’_

Back on the feed, scrolling through the typical posts, her favorited anime’s, Sango shared something about an upcoming event, and there it was, more drawings by ShiroAinu.  A picture of an anime character she wasn’t familiar with, but cute.  The sun rising over the administration building, how did he capture that if the roof was off limits?  Then the last one, a picture of a girl in a coffee shop.  No way!  Kagome stares at the drawing.  It can’t be, could it?  But it was, the girl in the coffee shop was her! 

Chairo_no_me- _‘Whoa buddy, why is there a drawing of me posted on your blog??!!’_

But it takes another hour for her to get a response.

ShiroAinu- _‘I’m sorry, I just logged back on.  What drawing are you talking about?  You do realize I don’t know who you are and I just sketch people I see around.’_

Chairo_no_me- _‘Well I’m telling you the girl in the coffee shop you posted today, that was me!!’_

ShiroAinu- _‘Really?’_  

Chairo_no_me- _‘Why would you want to sketch me?’_

There was no way he was telling her the real reason, well, at least the full reason how from the moment he had walked into that coffee shop she had stolen his heart…

ShiroAinu- _‘Because you are a pretty girl and looked adorable in those surroundings.’_

Her phone drops to her lap for a second, _he thinks I’m pretty…_  Kagome racks her brain trying to remember if she’s seen anyone that looked like they were sketching, but for the life of her she couldn’t.  Then again, for most of the afternoon she was focused on her laptop and didn’t pay attention to the coming’s and goings of the café.  Damn it!

Chairo_no_me- _‘Y-you think I’m pretty?’_

ShiroAinu- _‘Yeah…’_

Chairo_no_me- _‘That’s not fair!  You know what I look like, but I don’t know who you are.’   ‘It’s kinda weird.’_

ShiroAinu- _‘Sorry, can’t help you.  I don’t draw myself or take selfies.’  ‘Tell you what, the next time I see you at the café, I’ll introduce myself.’_

Chairo_no_me- _‘I usually go on Tuesday’s and Thursdays since my classes end by 2:30pm.’_

ShiroAinu- _‘I know.’_

Chairo_no_me- _‘What do you mean you know, are you stalking me?’_

ShiroAinu- _‘NO!!’    ‘I’ve just seen you there more than once and I realized it was always on those days.  Geez, that sketch you saw was from last week.’_

Chairo_no_me- _‘Oh…  sorry.  That was rude of me to assume such a thing.’_

ShiroAinu- _‘Just forget about it…’_

They chatted for another hour or so before Kagome needed to get ready for bed.  By that point, the conversation had stayed cordial and she was even beginning to enjoy the chatting, mostly of school, or mutual friends like Miroku, it even turns out they had a few things in common, but sadly no classes, she was a freshman and he was a Junior.  She went to sleep that night dreaming of the mysterious stranger and what more would she learn about him... 

 

Over the course of the semester, things stayed this way.  She had hoped to run into him at the coffeeshop by now, but he’d always made up excuses of why he was too busy, and yet at night, almost like clockwork, he’d message her around 6 or 7pm.  Why was he avoiding her, she just couldn’t understand it since they were getting along so well?  Could he have girlfriend, he says he doesn’t but maybe he was lying about it?  Then again, he had become flirtier in the chats and she’d matched it without batting an eye.  Oh God, Kagome didn’t want to admit it, but her feelings for the enigmatically secretive man had begun to lean towards a crush.  Crazy yes, I mean she had no idea what he looked like, or hell if anything he told her was even true and yet somehow, deep down, she knew he was being sincere.

His drawings too seemed to change.  As time grew on, they had a cheerier expressiveness, a strange contented feel to them, and when she questioned him about it, he simply stated it was because of her influence.  But that just drove her crazier, if this guy was so happy, why didn’t he want to meet her?  What was he afraid of?  Every time that swoosh sound beckoned from her phone her heart took leaps it’s never made before!  It was maddening to say the least.

She couldn’t take it anymore, knowing he had to be so close yet still too far away, Kagome wanted tangible proof that he was real.  Miroku had refused to help her, saying that his friend would kill him if he did anything.  So, she did the only thing she could do, it was a risk, what if he pushed her away?  But to heck with it, the girl deserved an answer.

 

Chairo_no_me- _‘You promised we’d meet someday, and now the semester is about to end in less than a month.  Do you have a girlfriend you’re trying to hide?  What are you afraid of?  Please I need to meet you.  I can’t take this mystery any longer.’_

ShiroAinu- _‘I don’t have a gf, I swear.  But I admit, I am a little afraid to meet you because I’m different…  and I didn’t want to scare you away.’_

Chairo_no_me- _‘I don’t care if you’re different, as long as you are the same guy I’ve been talking to all these months, that’s all that matters to me.  Please, haven’t I earned some trust here?’_

It takes several agonizing minutes for him to finally respond.  He desperately wanted to see her but his fears of being rejected had always stopped him.  But maybe she would accept him, he really wanted to believe it…

ShiroAinu- _‘Just promise not to freak out okay?’_

Chairo_no_me- _‘I promise!’_

Suddenly, there is a knocking at her 3rd floor window, that’s 3 floors off the ground!  That’s impossible, there’s no ladder, no way to climb up to the window!  She rushes over and slides it open.  “Oh my God!” her hands fly up to her mouth, “H-How?”

Hanging on by the ledge, “Can I come in first?”

“Y-Yeah,” she steps back and lets the man in, her eyes drinking in the gorgeous Adonis gracing her presence.  What the heck was he so damn afraid of, he was hot as fuck!  Taller by at least a foot, built divinely, oh the desire to reach out and feel the muscles teasing beneath the fabric of his clothes, his eyes, she blinks, molten amber as if the sun had chosen them as its new residence, and the long snowy hair cascading down his back.  “You’re a yokai?”

He takes a step back, ears flattening a little with reservation, “You promised you wouldn’t freak out.”

“I’m not…” her eyes flutter to the adorable fluffy ears on top of his head just twitching, calling out to her fingers, hell his whole essence called out to her, “…just a little in shock to have someone climbing in through my window…  Wait how did you know where I was, scratch that, you were right outside my apartment?”

The bright blue hues of her eyes entrance him, reflective pools that seem to tell an aged tale of wisdom and tranquility; it was the first thing that attracted him in the first place, yet behind them such passion lurking, waiting for what he didn’t know.  Not that the rest of her wasn’t striking too, this girl was beautiful in so many ways, the dark brown of her hair was almost midnight in the low light, and even more stark when contrasted against her creamy skin.  This girl had been a quandary, enlivening for this, centuries old hanyo and it was utterly wild how a human female could both excite and pacify his yoki with her presence.  A blush forms along his cheeks, “I’ve been keeping an eye on you all this time, making sure no one bothered you Kagome”

Of course, he knew her name, he’s been keeping tabs on her so why not know her name too, but she doesn’t let it bother her, in fact a strange comfort swelled through her soul.  She gestures for the man to sit down on the bed, the only large piece of furniture in the room, and takes a seat next to him.  Smiling, so warm and inviting, an emotion he longed to feel and yet so rarely received, like a puppy he jumps at the chance to be near her, craving the affection this woman was willing to offer, “What’s your name?”

“Inuyasha.”   

She takes his hand, “Inu…yasha…”  Damn her!  His name dripping from her lips like a siren, so sweet and husky, sending shivers right to his groin; where the hell did that electricity surge from!  A slight rosy hue develops along her cheeks as she looks back up through plumed lashes, “Inuyasha, would you like a girlfriend?”

Jaw drop…  

A flicker of orange flame flashes in his orbs as his yoki vibrates, screaming at him to take the offer and how could he not?  There was a reason he had been drawn to her, even going so far to scare away other suitors she herself had not been aware of.  His yoki had chosen her, told him she was perfect in every way imaginable.

Inuyasha caresses her cheek and leans in to capture what his heart desired…    


End file.
